The greatest Loss
by Touhoufanatic
Summary: A Secluded Wo-class's curiosity over a picture leads to a terrible truth. Characters: WO-class, Admiral.


Wo slowly drifted through the bright azure waters around her, letting the slow comfortable current drag her along. Wo knew little about anything. She knew what and where she was. She knew that going up above the ocean deep would result in being attacked by the brightly colored ship Girls, and she knew the dark undersea ship people, her people, were fighting them. She didn't however, understand why.

Wo had a lot of time to think about this too. Being around others of her kind always made her feel . . . wrong, so she instead preferred her seclusion, keeping to rock formations near the shores of islands that allowed her to hide from the bright colored ship people.

Wo would sigh if she felt the need, but she felt surprising little. No matter how much she tried, she could feel little emotion beyond curiosity, melancholy and the will to survive for some unknown reason.

As she drifted along she noticed a small bright white object floating along in the current near her. With minimal effort she plucked it from the current and looked it over.

The object was a strange material that felt oddly familiar in her fingers and as she looked it over she noticed that one side was not the same white color as the other. On that side of the object was a colored picture of a human wearing a white naval uniform. The uniform had many medals upon the left side and he seemed to have his arm wrapped around another person that was gone due to the picture being ripped in half.

Wo looked at the picture, her eyes slowly widening as a new emotion suddenly ran through her body. Longing. Without reason she suddenly felt the need to find this man from above. She did not know why she suddenly felt this way, but the desire was great. Throwing the picture to the current she set off into it with speed, drawn by the surge of longing and led by an unseen and unknown knowledge.

Following the currents around the islands Wo sped along knowing exactly where she was going. It was increasingly strange but she did not question it and merely followed her longing until the currents became choked with wreckage and oil. Wo pulled herself up to the oceans above and poked her head out to look around.

All around her, pieces of wreckage and flaming oil floated on the water's top, and far off in the distance a nearby island burned with bright orange flames. Seeing the island burning, Wo's longing grew even greater and she swam to the shore, doing her best to keep low and quiet to avoid any colored ship girls that could be near.

Climbing up the strange shaped rock on the water's edge Wo slowly made her way into the area full of flaming stone structures. Everywhere she went there were bodies of people and burning equipment, but none of it fazed her. This place was a base of the colored ship girls, but why did she feel so much longing to be here?

For over an hour Wo walked along the burning ruins of the base looking over the destruction and death all around her. As she did, she slowly felt the smallest shard of another unknown emotion bubbling up inside of her.

As she continued to walk she noticed a man in white laying on the ground in a pool of red liquid and, unable to control herself, ran over and knelt down before the man and began shaking him frantically, a new emotion having taken hold.

"Wo, w, - a, ad. . . ad- mir-al. . . .admiral. Admiral, w- wake up!" Wo coughed, her vocal cords getting their first taste of real use as a wave of old and unused emotions assaulted her.

The Admiral slowly opened his eyes and turned his head, showing Wo a strangely calm face considering how much blood he was laying in. "Who? Oh, it's you."

"Admiral, what happened? I, I need to get you some help!" Wo yelled frantically as she looked around for something, anything to help him.

The Admiral let out a laugh that quickly turned into a cough that spattered blood over his chest as he raised his hand and placed it on Wo's cheek, grabbing her attention immediately. "It looks like without you I really was unable to do anything, huh? I've failed everyone it would seem, huh?"

"No you haven't failed!" Wo cried, tears sliding down her face as she placed a hand on the Admirals. "You'll be fine, don't say that, Admiral!"

The Admiral shook his head with a smile. "No, I have failed. After I lost you I just wasn't the same, I guess. But it's not all bad after all; I got to see you again for one last time."

"No Admiral! Don't leave me! Please, Admiral!"

"I'm sorry, but it looks like I can follow you up to heaven now. I'm sorry Akagi, I'm sorry." The Admiral wheezed as life left his body, and the hand on Wo's cheek fell to the cold hard ground.

"A-Akagi?" Wo said to herself in tears as all of her old forgotten memories flooded into her mind. Her old life, her old friends, the admiral, everything. "No. No, no, no, no, NO! Admiral, no! Don't leave me, Admiral!" Wo cried out as she dropped her head onto the admiral's chest, tears staining his uniform as they fell from her eyes.

It took three days before the 11th Fleet made it to the base to find it in ruins, and to find the dead body of a Wo-class laying on top of the base's dead admiral, as if she had died from heartbreak while mourning his loss.


End file.
